In many instances, it is desirable to enclose portions of a plurality of relatively rigid articles in a close relationship. Initially, relative movement between the relatively rigid articles may be permitted, but ultimately such relative movement must be restrained. For example, relative movement is encountered during the assembly of radiant heating tubing for a driveway but is not desirable after the final radiant heating tubing array has been fixed in place.
In one system for providing such radiant heating, the radiant heating tubing is attached to a wire mesh as the radiant heating tubing is being placed over the wire mesh in a desired relationship. This attachment is accomplished using ties of various types which are wrapped around portions of the wire mesh and the radiant heating tubing. In some instances, where additional strength is required, rebar is added to the wire mesh or rebar is used in place of the wire mesh. In either construction, conventional ties are used to locate the rebar or wire mesh or to attach the radiant heating tubing to the conventional rebar or wire mesh. In other types of construction where conventional rebar is used to strengthen a structure, such as construction using cement or concrete, pieces of conventional rebar are attached together using the conventional ties as or before they are moved into the desired location before pouring the cement or concrete. While conventional ties generally achieve their intended purpose, workers who use them find them time-consuming and bothersome to use.
Therefore, there exists a need for a convenient, reliable, and economic locking enclosure, such as a resilient locking enclosure with a living hinge, that can be used in lieu of conventional ties. Also, the radiant tubing or other relatively rigid articles to be held in place in the locking enclosure may resist the restraint, applying twisting forces thereto that may damage or open the locking enclosure. A locking enclosure with a living hinge that can successfully resist these forces and will not inadvertently and unexpectedly twist open will constitute a particularly useful contribution to this art.